Many people own or operate multiple computing devices. These devices may support communication (e.g., voice calls, instant messaging), information storage (e.g., contact lists, to-do lists, phone books), research (e.g., via the World Wide Web), entertainment (e.g., desktop and Internet games) and many other applications. Common computing devices include mobile phones, personal digital assistants, compact computers (e.g. Windows® CE devices), notebook computers and desktop computers.
These computing devices can be used to communicate with other devices. For example, a computing device may communicate with another device through a network, such as the Internet. The two devices may establish a session between each other, and they may exchange data over the network. Each computing device may connect with the network in a variety of different ways. For example, a computing device may use a modem and a hard-wired connection, such as a phone line, to connect to an Internet Service Provider (“ISP”). In turn, the ISP may provide connectivity to the Internet or to another network.
A wired connection to the network, however, limits the mobility of a computing device. In order to achieve a greater mobility, the computing device may wirelessly connect to the network. By using a wireless connection between a computing device and the network, the computing device may roam through a number of different locations during a single session. The computing device may connect to a network, for example, by using a cellular wireless network or by using another type of wireless network.
In one example, the computing device may include a modem connected to a wireless device, such as a mobile phone. The computing device may send data through the modem to the wireless device, and the wireless device may transmit the data over a wireless connection to a receiver. The receiver may then provide connectivity to the network, such as the Internet. Once received by the receiver, the data can be forwarded to another device that is also connected to the network.
Wireless networks, however, are often slower than wired connections. The data rate of a wireless network may be limited due to various factors, such as bandwidth, noise, low transmission power or other factors. Design considerations may also limit the data rate of a wireless network. For example, networks that are primarily designed to carry voice calls, such as some cellular networks, often have a limited bandwidth. The limited bandwidth of these network, as well as other design considerations, can limit their data rate more than an equivalent wired voice network.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide an increased data rate in wireless communications.